customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Containment Cubes
Containment Cubes are powerful technologies designed to act as dimensional prisons in the case of powerful superhuman beings going rogue - they are rare and expensive to produce, with only a handful in use on Earth but several being used off-world and in other realities. Variants of the Containment Cubes found on Earth exist across time and space but in general these are even rarer and so far only a select few beings from Earth have been exposed to these technologies. Basic Containment Cubes A basic Containment Cube is small enough to be held in one hand and resembles a metallic cube with a small circle on the bottom, this circle is actually a button that when pressed activates the cube - causing a beam of energy to emerge and encase a nearby superhuman being, once locked onto a target the beam will track them and has even been known to bend around corners and bypass all obstacles to get to its original target, at which point it encases them in a bubble that proceeds to "shrink" them out of existence, in reality it imprisons them within a "microcosm". The Containment Cube will then take on a bright glowing orange state, which remains for as long as the being in question is containmed within it - pressing the button again will reverse the process but often destroys the cube in the process. The cost of making a single Containment Cube is said to be in excess of 30 billion US dollars and can take up to 2 years to develop - making them rather unappealing to many as the costs and time tend to outweigh the benefits, save in extreme circumstances. Variant Containment Cubes Death Cubes Utilized by groups such as HAG and some anti-superhuman extremists these variant Cubes target superhuman beings and instead of containing a superhuman entire will forcibly remove their superhuman abilities - often killing them in the process and "depowering" them. Such a device was used on Warlock but shattered as the process of trying to remove his powers was too taxing, due to the high costs of making these Cubes they are not often utilized but are feared when they do appear. Conversion Cubes Adam Man has created a variant of the Containment Cube technology that forcibly removes a victim from reality and replaces them with a clone of Adam Man - the victim is in reality shifted to another dimension and Adam Man has tried several times to create Conversion Cubes large enough to target entire cities but has always failed, as such he tends towards using smaller versions of these cubes. War Cubes Utilized rarely by Warmonger and his Brotherhood of War, these modified Containment Cubes trap a victim in a vortex of rage, forcing them to exhibit a near-mindless fury - at which point the War Cube releases them back into mainstream reality, Warmonger finds the process "amusing" but does not like the exceptionally high cost of materials requirred to make them, as such they remain exceptionally rare. "Pandora's Box" a heavily modified Containment Cube that was used to contain Mad Joe - so far it is the only known item that has the power to contain the virtually omnipotent superhuman being and has held him for prolonged periods of time twice, it is the result of many superheroes and cosmic entities working together during the events of Children's Crusade to create a means to rid the universe of Mad Joe. Category:Technologies Category:Inferno Pendragon